


Show Me Your Teeth

by synergenic (Losseflame)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nitori's a freak in the sheets don't try to tell me different, Rin walks in on Nitori jerkin' it, so damn original, the get together fic, you can see the kinky in his eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Nitori’s into rough play – </p>
<p>(Except that he really, really is)</p>
<p>– but he’s found a fascination with Rin’s smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

It’s not that Nitori’s into rough play – 

(Except that he really, really is)

– but he’s found a fascination with Rin’s smile. He’s always had an oral fixation, since he was thirteen and Yuki tried to see how far he could stick his popsicle down his throat, but it’s not that, exactly – 

(Except that it really, really is. Rin is terribly _mouthy_ about everything, not just his words, and Nitori has watched pens be chewed to nothing, licked and bit and sucked unconsciously, with thighs pressed together and cock _aching_ between them enough times to know what kind of mood Rin’s in by the bite marks.)

– it’s Rin’s goddamn _teeth_ , the ones he flashes in blunt smiles and razorblade smirks, and he has a habit of licking over them when he gets aggressive, a slow-roll motion through his entire body that starts with a resettling of his shoulders and ends with a cock of his chin and his lips parting just enough for you to see him –

To see him licking his fucking teeth like he’ll eat you alive. 

(Oh God, Nitori has had _dreams_.)

And now Nitori’s thinking about that smile, thinking about those teeth at his neck and at his thighs and running barely-there soft over the crown of his cock, just enough for him to feel it, and his ass is spread wide around three fingers he’s pretending is Rin’s dick. 

“Ah,” he breathes out, crooking his fingers against his prostate and rocking his hips _up_ , re-planting his feet when they slip on the sheets. “ah, _sempai_ –”

The door bursts open, and Nitori can’t stop the embarrassingly high-pitched scream from escaping his throat. 

“Holy fuck!” Rin shouts, stumbling backwards and closing the door behind him. There is silence for a few seconds as Nitori contemplates jumping out the window – there’s no way Rin hasn’t gathered what Nitori was doing – before he decides he shouldn’t hurt his mother so.

“Um, Nitori?” Rin’s voice drifts from behind the door, and this is the first time in Nitori’s memory that Rin has sounded anything close to embarrassed. “I’m really sorry – fuck – I need to study for English and all my shit’s in there.” 

Nitori contemplates leaping from the windowsill again, before he just miserably wipes lube from his fingers and shimmies into track pants. 

“It’s fine,” he calls out, resolute in the knowledge that it is not fine and possibly never will be again. 

There is a heavy pause, and Nitori can just imagine Rin’s shoulders tightening as they do when he steels himself, and then the door is opened again, more civilly. 

“Matsuoka-sempai,” Nitori says, because he’s already fucked to hell and back dry so he might as well break the ice. Make things better for Rin. 

“Hey, Nitori,” Rin replies, nodding, and the greeting drawls on much too long, awkward. He does not look at Nitori.

Nitori does not think about the part of his body that Rin could just see quite clearly. 

Silence reigns gleefully cruel in the room as Rin shuffles over to his backpack, and Nitori picks at the waistline of his pants. “You can just study here.”

Rin looks at him over his shoulder, raising a single brow in a pointed question that makes Nitori flush to his toes. 

“I’m done,” he mutters, smacking his feet absentmindedly against the bedpost, curling his toes round the edge. 

“Didn’t sound like you were done,” Rin says, and then bites his tongue. Literally sticks out his tongue a bit to bite it. Nitori is left open-mouthed and struck dumb through shock. 

And also still hard, but the tongue thing wasn’t helping. 

“Sorry, Nitori, just – God, pretend I didn’t say anything. I didn’t say anything.” Rin pulls the chair out from his desk and settles himself down as a king might upon his throne, tying his hair back and opening his English binder with a resolute snap of his wrist.

Nitori always wants to _murder people_ when he hears the shit-talk around Samezuka that paints Rin as a thick-skulled, angry jock, when he sees all the goddamn all-nighters and the aced tests and the projects used as teacher’s examples that get shoved to the back of Rin’s closet like that still isn’t proof of –

Whatever it is Rin needs proof of. Nitori isn’t sure, at this point. 

“I didn’t know you were gay,” Rin mutters, after about a half hour of silence wherein which Nitori began to re-read a hideous gay romance novel he’ll never admit he likes and Rin, apparently, stared at the first page in his binder with his fists clenched. 

“Um,” Nitori says, because he doesn’t know what to say to that, actually.

Everyone in Samezuka knows he’s gay. Most of his teachers knew he was gay before he did. He is _the_ resident gay, the one struggling, fearful boys go to for a pity blowjob and a chance to feel around a dick that isn’t their own.

“I am,” Nitori settles on eventually, when it looks like Rin is about to self-combust. “…I’m actually pretty sure everybody in the school but you knew.”

Rin snorts, dismissive. “I don’t listen to what everybody in the school says.”

And there’s no weakness to his words, no tremble of hurt or anything, but. But Nitori knows what everybody in the school says about Rin, and he can’t find any words to say to that, not ones that don’t poke the elephant in the room. 

“Ah,” he sort of breathes after a moment, so Rin knows he didn’t ignore him. Nitori doesn’t think it’s still possible for him to physically ignore Rin; he takes up too much _space_ in Nitori’s eyes. 

“How many people do you call sempai?” Rin’s voice breaks the long stretch of silence loudly, making Nitori jump and –

Oh. _Oh_ God.

“Um.” Nitori responds. “Um. Enough, you know, people. More than three.” 

“Oh,” Rin says, nodding at his desk. Neither of them has looked at one another since Rin sat down. “…I thought it was just me.” 

“No!” Nitori cries out, desperate. “No, I call – I’m quite friendly with a lot of older students!”

That makes him sound like he slept around – which, granted, he has, but – he wanted this all to go smoother.

“Right,” Rin says. His fists are still clenched. He nods at his desk, clenches his fists more. “Right.”

Then he pushes away from the desk and walks out of the room without another word.

“Oh, God,” Nitori says, and flops backward on his bed, cuddling up into the blanket and resolving firmly that he will Deal With This Tomorrow.

…

Apparently he doesn’t have to deal with this at all, because when night falls Rin walks into the room again and doesn’t say a word, doesn’t indicate that anything out of the norm occurred at all, and.

Nitori has never held to the delusion that he is anything like brave, so he’s fine with that. 

…

Takeo’s breath is hot on Nitori’s neck when he leans in just a little too much to talk to him, and Nitori – sort of sighs, takes an obvious step back as he responds cheerfully to whatever it is Takeo said. 

He regrets, a little bit, guiding Takeo through the tempest that was his sexuality crisis with Nitori’s fantastic blowjob giving capabilities. Nitori had been clear it was casual – he is always very clear it’s casual; Nitori is well aware of what emotional unavailability is and well aware that he checks every box on the list – and Takeo had seemed fine with that at the time, but. 

Takeo steps forward, mirroring Nitori’s strategic retreat. “So I was wondering…” he starts, and it’s the tone. The tone Nitori dreads most because whatever else he is he knows he’s nice and there’s no way to reject someone without being an asshole.

Nitori doesn’t like hurting people. 

“Move, bitch,” Rin snarls, checking Takeo bodily out of his way as he gives the doorknob a vicious twist and breezes into his and Nitori’s room. Nitori had been shifting awkwardly in front of it for minutes after Takeo finished walking him back after practice, waiting for an out, and this seems as good as one as any. 

“I should see if he’s okay,” he says apologetically to Takeo.

“He’s fine, he’s just a _dick_ ,” Takeo responds, glowering, and Nitori feels the smile slip off his face.

It splatters to the ground between them and Takeo looks vaguely fearful at whatever expression Nitori is wearing now. 

“He’s the best swimmer on the team,” Nitori says, knee-jerk irritation pushing the words out his mouth despite his mind screaming for him to walk into the room, ignore the comment, youths will be cruel as youths will do. “He could swim laps around Seijuro.” 

“Yeah…” Takeo responds awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“And he’s top in your English class,” Nitori begins, before the floodgates open and he’s harassing Takeo with all of Rin’s academic achievements, the records he’s broken, and Takeo is looking at him like he’s a crazy person.

Nitori feels vaguely like a crazy person. 

“…so he isn’t a dick, actually, Takeo.” Nitori sounds positively _bitchy_ by the end of it, and the frown that rises to Takeo’s face lets Nitori know Takeo hears it too.

Nitori stands awkwardly in the silence left in the wake of this comment for a few seconds, before he just looks at Takeo with sharp inhale of breath and walks into the room, pushing the door shut behind him. 

Rin is standing in the middle of the room, looking stunned in his boxers holding sweatpants in his hands.

Rin, Nitori realizes, could hear everything Nitori said. 

“Um,” Nitori starts. 

“You didn’t – need to do that,” Rin says, and the words come out slowly, like he’s forcing them out. “I don’t really care what your boyfriend thinks of me.” 

“I know I didn’t, but – wait, boyfriend?” Nitori stutters, the conversation suddenly launched into wild, uncharted areas.

Brow raised to a level of balls-withering disdain even Nitori feels – and he’s developed a thick, thick skin toward this about two weeks after meeting Rin – Rin nods, slowly, like Nitori is the one not making sense. “Yeah, he’s your, ah – your _sempai_ , right?”

There is enough emphasis on that word that it’s obvious what Rin’s remembering, and it’s – he sounds _bitter_ , almost. 

“ _No_ ,” Nitori says, and something about the way he says the word makes Rin laugh, all sharp-edged and beautiful. 

“God, no need to look so fuckin’ horrified. Takeo’s not a bad guy. Bit of a bitch, though.”

“No, he isn’t, but – no.” Nitori shakes his head, vigorously, and Rin frowns at him, curious. “I don’t really, um, date much.” Nitori says, responding to the unspoken question. 

“Why not?” Rin asks, stepping into his sweatpants and tugging them up to his hips. He sounds casual, the question just a question to him and not the trigger to a torrent of complicated feelings and thoughts and neither all centered directly around one person he knows won’t want him back. 

Nitori stutters, mood abruptly cut low. “Well, I –”

“No one in Samezuka your bag?” Rin asks, plucking a shirt from the floor, smelling it, and donning it with a shrug. 

A laugh bursts from his chest before Nitori can stop it, and Rin jerks, startled, as he looks at Nitori.

“No, Matsuoka-sempai.” Nitori takes in a breath of air, combs his hair back and decides _fuck it_. “There is someone here, but. Well.” He shrugs, smiling at the ground and plucking at a thread on his sleeve. “There’s not really any chance, so.” 

“Same.” Rin’s response comes quick on the end of Nitori’s phrase, and Rin looks as shocked as Nitori is at his honesty. Now Rin shrugs again, and they are both looking at the ground for no reason whatsoever. “I mean, for me, with someone.” 

Nitori flinches, thinking of Haruka-sempai and the slow, pretty way he smiled at Rin after the relay while holding hands with Makoto-sempai. 

“That’s a shame,” he murmurs, quiet. “I think you’d make a great boyfriend, Matsuoka-sempai.”

Rin, who was taking a pull from the metal, shark-decorated water bottle his sister had dropped off, suddenly chokes and coughs, doubling over and hacking.

“Sempai?!” Nitori rushes forward, pats Rin on the back and tries to think back on the workshop Seijuro gave on emergency first-aid. “Are you choking? Is your airway blocked?” 

The arm Nitori thought Rin was flailing in distress is actually patting his arm, pushing him back a bit. Nitori steps out of Rin’s space immediately, tries not to feel hurt at a dismissal he’s sure Rin didn’t intend.

“M’fine,” Rin rasps. “Nitori, I’m fine, just –” he coughs some more “just swallowed the wrong way, Jesus.” 

“Ah,” Nitori sighs, relieved. Once he has, a tension creeps into the air, one whose origins Nitori can’t trace but it spreads rapidly until he and Rin are frozen, Nitori shifting his weight from foot to foot and Rin frowning at the ground.

“I think you’d make a good boyfriend, too,” Rin – Rin _bites_ , before Nitori’s shoulder is brushed as Rin walks quickly to the door again.

The click of the door chimes in harmony with the click of understanding in Nitori’s brain, and he _groans_ when he realizes that –

They? They are fucking idiots. 

…

“Matsuoka-sempai,” Nitori begins, from his seat in the middle of Rin’s bed, and Rin freezes where he’s creeping back into their room, clearly having thought that Nitori would be asleep by now. “I believe there’s been a misunderstanding.”

“I don’t think you realize how creepy the past five seconds have made you seem,” Rin slurs, the air tinged with alcohol and Nitori feels like screaming and punching something – not Rin, never Rin, but something that can scream – because he can’t do this when Rin is drunk. “But, yo. Fuckin’ creeper moves there.”

He waves his hand in Nitori’s direction, seeming largely unbothered as he crawls onto the bed as well and flops onto his stomach, sighing. 

“Where did you go?” Nitori asks quietly. Rin snorts, cracks an eye open and looks at Nitori over his shoulder before he rolls onto his back.

“Met up with Haru and the freakshow. Got drunk. Ate mackerel. Talked about some stuff.” Scratching his stomach and moving to adjust something Nitori cuts his eyes away from quickly, Rin yawns. A cloud of the stringent smell of alcohol is released. “What’s this…misunderstanding shit?” 

“It can wait till tomorrow, Matsuoka-sempai.”

“You should call me Rin.” Rin’s voice is suddenly much louder than it was, and Nitori shushes him, which Rin ignores. “We’ve known each other for long enough, it’s just fuckin’ stupid that you still – not that you’re stupid – I mean – fuck.”

Rin sticks out his tongue and bites it, and Nitori giggles. 

“Okay, Rin.” Saying the name – and is this the first time he’s said Rin’s name? – sends a thrill down his spine, one that sets itself a home in the tips of his fingers and settles there, tingling. 

Rin nods, immensely satisfied with himself. It makes Nitori laugh more. Once the laugh fades from the air, Rin shifts, scrubbing his hair back. 

“Hey, Nitori,” and his voice is deeper, now, deep enough that Nitori feels his cock stir and he tells it firmly to stop. “What’s he like? Your guy?”

“Ah,” Nitori starts, but Rin just keeps talking.

“’Cause if it’s Seijuro, familial loyalty says I gotta tell you to back down. So. Hope it’s not Seijuro.” 

There is a beat of silence.

“It’s not Seijuro,” Nitori says. Rin heaves a breath of relief.

“That’s good.” Then he laughs.

“What is it, Matsu – Rin?” 

Rin purses his lips, seemingly deep in thought as he hands dance vaguely in the air above him. “Do you ever, like, _know_ what you need to do and how you’ve fucked it up, but when it comes to unfucking it, you just sort of…not even fuck it up more but not change the situation at all.” 

“Um,” Nitori starts hesitantly, and then Rin waves his hand sharply.

“Shut the fuck up, I gotta say something.” He heaves his weight upright, shifting so that he’s crouched close to where Nitori sits and Nitori freezes up when he feels Rin’s breath against his lips. “My guy? He’s totally you.” 

And then his lips press soft against Nitori’s, and Nitori’s brain short-circuits, and when Rin pulls back all gentle his _teeth_ catch on Nitori’s bottom lip. Nitori is paralyzed, and his breath hitches, chin tilting up and tongue tracing the path of Rin’s teeth. 

They look at each other, and then Rin kisses him again, crawling forward and pushing Nitori back against the wall and Nitori’s hands catch on Rin’s shoulders and fists the fabric in his hands and he _shudders_ when Rin slow-rolls his hips.

“Ah, _Rin_ ,” Nitori sighs when Rin draws back, a slow smile growing large as he looks at Nitori. Then he links his hands with Nitori’s, sliding back close and pushing his arms forward until Nitori’s hands are held against the wall by Rin’s. 

“Yeah?” he says, and then he licks his way into Nitori’s mouth, making a pleased sound when Nitori _gasps_. Somehow, Nitori’s legs ended up around Rin’s waist, ankles hooked behind his back, and Nitori tightens his thighs, draws his legs in and uses Rin’s momentary surprise to roll them.

“That’s a practiced move,” Rin says sourly, before he _bites_ Nitori’s bottom lip and Nitori _keens_. Laughing into the kiss, Rin tugs his hand away to cup the back of Nitori’s head, combing his fingers through Nitori’s hair. “Fuckin’ like ‘em?” 

“Yeah,” Nitori sighs, Rin’s hand at his waist encouraging him to roll his hips against Rin’s again, their clothed cocks grinding against one another. “I’ve thought – ah, I’ve thought about you doing things –”

He can’t finish his sentence because Rin’s mouth is on his again, teeth clicking awkwardly as he surges against Nitori. He gropes at Nitori’s ass indelicately, and Nitori arches back into it, rubbing up on Rin’s palm. Sniffing, Rin fits his arms around Nitori and manhandles him down, back on the mattress, and pushes Nitori’s knees apart to slide between his thighs, hips rocking into it. 

“God, fuck, Nitori,” Rin snarls, clasping Nitori’s jaw and sucking a hickey in the middle of his throat. Nitori writhes, rutting up into the bulge of Rin’s cock and Nitori can _feel_ his orgasm start heady between his hips.

“Ah, _ah, sempai_ –”

Rin pulls back, and Nitori moans his loss, grasping for Rin urgently and rocking his hips, desperate for that one last _push_ , the one to bring him over the edge. Slapping his hands away, Rin grips at the collar of Nitori’s shirt.

“I fuckin’ knew it,” he growls. “I _was_ the one you were jerking it to, why the fuck didn’t you _tell me_ , fuck, Nitori, we could have been doing this for weeks.” Then he’s at Nitori’s lips again, one hand worming between them to palm at Nitori’s dick and it’s only when he squeezes lightly that a moment of terrible, horrific clarity rolls through Nitori’s skull.

“Oh my _God_ , you’re _drunk_ ,” Nitori gasps, gripping Rin’s wrist and scrambling backward, putting as much space as he can between their boners.

It ends up only being a few inches. 

“Uh,” Rin frowns, “yeah?”

“Rin, we can’t do this when you’re drunk!” Nitori cries, suddenly rethinking every decision he’s ever made and he feels sort of scummy, now, because Rin isn’t thinking clearly, _can’t_ think clearly, and it’s just _wrong_ for Nitori –

“I want this when I’m sober, too,” Rin shrugs, unbothered. “Fuckin’… Jesus, I’ve had _vivid fantasies_ about getting you off, can you just hold back on the moral bullshit? You can take me out to breakfast tomorrow, I promise.”

And Nitori is paralyzed, his mind stuttering over those words as he processes them, because, because Rin’s thought about him – when Nitori would wake up at night hearing soft, wet sounds and bitten off moans from the bunk below, Rin might have been _thinking of him_ –

“I’m – okay, I’m going to take that as a yes,” Rin says, poking curiously at Nitori’s cheek before kissing it. Nitori’s muscles unlock as he does, and now –

Nitori just goes boneless, wrapping his arms around Rin’s shoulders and drawing the boy down to bite at his lips, lick over his teeth with a groan of satisfaction.

“Jesus, you _do_ like ‘em,” Rin mutters, indulging Nitori in his obsession with sharp nips down his neck, sucking a bruise under a collarbone and gnawing once, curiously, to have Nitori grind up against his stomach with a low moan. 

With his eyes closed, Nitori presses his face to Rin’s neck, the slow rhythm of their hips building the heat back between his hips. “What did –” and it’s stupid, that these words should be hard to get out after all that Nitori’s done but – “What did you think about doing to me?” 

Rin laughs, fixes his hand into Nitori’s hair and _jerks_ , making Nitori shiver. “Thought about riding your cock.”

Nitori makes a heated, sort of questioning noise when he _pictures_ it, Rin with his head tossed back and his eyes wide and cheeks flushed as he takes Nitori _inside_ –

“Didn’t fuckin’ think I’d want that, huh?” Rin teases, tugs at an earlobe pinched between his teeth. “Don’t worry, though, thought about fucking you, too. Fuck, every damn day with those fucking _short shorts_ and goddamn _speedo_ , yeah, I’ve thought about fucking you.” 

Writhing under Rin, Nitori tosses his head side to side, the heat starting to unravel at the edges, burning impossibly hotter, slinking up through his blood. “Please,” he whines, and he’s not sure what he’s asking for. 

“Shit, I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Rin croons, grasping Nitori’s hips and holding him still as he _grinds_ , slow, strong, steady. “I’ll fuckin’…do whatever you were thinking about that day, yeah? Do it better, make you scream, mark you up.” 

Nitori _moans_ , arching upward as his hands grip the pillow beneath his head. 

“Fuckin’ Takeo and the others – they’ll, fuck, only be able to see how much you want me,” Rin starts to slur, hips hitching and he’s close too, Nitori thinks, “Just me, not anyone else –”

“It’s only been you for a while,” Nitori breathes, and Rin makes a noise like he’s dying when he comes, hunching over and kisses Nitori sloppy. He’s not done shaking through the aftershocks before his hands are in Nitori’s pants, easing them off his hips and working over his cock with both hands. 

“Oh, Rin, ah, please, I –” Nitori gasps, stutters, and Rin bites out a grin.

“You close, Ai?”

And then Nitori is lost, limbs jerking as his breath shudders, moan arching loud from his mouth as white light streaks his vision. 

When he comes down, Rin is pressed up against his back with his arm wrapped firmly around Nitori’s waist, and he snuggles back into the comforter for a few seconds before settling with a final snuffle of air on Nitori’s neck.

Nitori is shocked enough that this turn of events that he giggles. Rin cracks open one eye, glares at him acerbically. “You got a fuckin’ problem?” 

Nitori shakes his head, biting his lip against the giggles. Rin glowers, flicks Nitori’s nose. 

“Good. Then go the fuck to sleep, I have plans for you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Free! and SnK have reawoken in me weeabo things I thought were long dead oh god


End file.
